Homeowners and homebuyers have long- needed an efficient way to discover and evaluate information about real estate properties. The typical homebuyer finds information about real estate properties by hiring a real estate agent, by driving through neighborhoods in which the homebuyer would like to live, or perhaps by checking the classified advertisements section of the newspaper. None of those methods are completely satisfactory solutions to the problem of finding and buying a home.
There is a need for a system that overcomes limitations of the current real estate system, as well as providing additional benefits.